1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller for a communication apparatus and its method, and, more particularly, to a display controller for a communication apparatus for displaying a received message, and its method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional communication apparatus, for example, a pager with a display function, receives a message signal contained in a radio signal, and displays a received message on a display section. When one entire received message cannot be displayed on the display section at once, the message is first displayed in the maximum number of characters that can be displayed on the display section. Then, the message portions to be displayed are sequentially changed by the user for operating a scroll button or the like.
However, when the conventional pager with a display function receives a message with number of characters exceeding the number of characters which can be displayed on the display section at once, the user should operate the scroll button time and again. Therefore, when information is provided for a user by receiving and displaying a large amount of information, for example, data from a personal computer or the like, there is a problem that it is inconvenient and cumbersome for the user to view all information.
In addition, since the conventional pager with the display function displays all characters in double-width, more limitation than necessary is imposed on the number of characters displayed on the display section.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-77881 discloses a radio selective calling receiver in which, display is performed by using characters with a size of 2N*2M dots if the number of characters of a received message exceeds a predetermined number, and by using characters with a size of N*M dots if the number of characters of the received message is equal to or larger than the predetermined number.
However, since the receiver in the laid-open application changes the size of character to be displayed depending on the number of received characters, it can use only characters the size of which can be changed.